When It Comes To This
by Isevale
Summary: Inuyasha finally sees how much Kagome means to him besides being his jewel shard detector. But there's always Kouga, and now, this is what it all comes down to.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did Kikyou would die an oh-so-horrible death and stay dead. Forever! Muahahahaha! Well...maybe that's just a bit harsh...

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Wait, wait! Listen to this part!" I promise it'll be better!" The raven-haired girl shouted at her friends as they walked away. The three girls stopped and turned around.

"Alright Kagome, it better be!"

"It is…sorta." Kagome whispered the last part an, smiling, turned back to her book. She read aloud, "He was glued to the chair as he watched the mutilated hand…"

"Gaaah! You promised it would be better!" Ayume said as she covered her ears.

Kagome laughed and put the book in her bag, walked over to where her friends were standing and quickly apologized. "I know, I know. I'm sorry, okay? I'm stopping."

They started walking out of the library towards the front doors of the school. "Honestly Kagome, I don't know how you can read that murderous, mutilation junk." Eri said as they left the building.

"I don't know. I guess I've just been desensitized to it I guess."

"You might be, but we aren't."

Kagome smiled, laughing a little and turned around a corner. Looking back she yelled, "See ya, guys!"

Kagome turned around again facing the direction she was walking. _'It's already been three days, maybe I should go back.'_ She thought, letting out a heavy sigh.

When Kagome got home she went to her room and began packing her backpack with thing she would need in the Feudal Era. She jogged downstairs, seeing her grandfather, little bother and mom all sitting at the supper table.

"Oh, Kagome are you leaving so soon?"

"Yeah mom. It's been three days since I left. Inuyasha's probably getting pretty antsy."

"Well, at least have supper first."

Kagome though for a minute and decided to eat before she left. She laid her bag in the hallway by the front doors and sat down at the table with the rest of her family. She shoveled the food into her mouth, barely chewing. _'I guess I'm a little excited too.'_ She slowed her eating as she thought. _'I can't wait to see Inuyasha again.'_

Kagome finished her meal and grabbed her bag while she ran out the door. She slid open the door to the well house and walked down the stairs, keeping her eyes on the well the entire time. She stopped when she reached the edge of the well. _'It's been a long time I first went through the well. And met Inuyasha.'_

She found herself thinking about him a lot recently. She rested herself against the edge of the well and though again. _'It's not as if I'm in love with him or anything.'_ She shook her head, clearing her thoughts as she jumped.

* * *

Inuyasha sat by the well. His arms were resting against the not-so-sturdy edge, his chin lying on his arms. _'It's been three days, where is she?'_ He sighed and looked down in to the well.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called up to him as she saw his head sticking out from the side.

"What the-" He fell back, an expression of surprise plastered on his face.

Kagome struggled out of the well and stood infront of him. "Well thanks for all of your help!" She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm and a slight glare held in her eyes.

"Hey you sca…uh…surprised me." Inuyasha said as he stood up and folded his arms across his chest.

"Kagome, your back." Sango said, seemingly appearing from out of nowhere. Miroku, Shippou and Kirara following behind her.

"Kagome!" Shippou shouted as he jumped into her arms. "Your back!"

"I was only gone for three days, Shippou." Kagome laughed.

"Well, it's about time you got back. Inuyasha's been moping around the entire time you've been gone." Miroku stated.

"I have not." Inuyasha shouted at him.

"I guess that's why he was at the well when I got here."

"I wasn't!"

They started walking back to the village, still ignoring Inuyasha.

"I think I even heard him mutter your name in his sleep." Miroku said. Kagome knew that they now were just teasing Inuyasha, but she couldn't help but blush a little.

"I DIDN'T!" Inuyasha yelled and hit Miroku on the head.

"Ow."

"Calm down, Inuyasha. We're just joking."

Most of the rest of the way back to the village was silent. A few complaints came from Inuyasha, but all else was quiet until they got there.

"Ah, Kagome. Welcome back." As soon as they entered the village Kaede greeted them. "I suppose ye will be off hunting the jewel shards soon."

"Of course." Inuyasha piped up from beside Kagome. "We've already missed three days off hunting the jewel shards."

"Do you ever think of anything else but hunting the jewel shards?" Kagome asked turning to face him. He looked back at her.

'Hmm, I've never noticed before but, Kagome has pretty eyes…" 

"Hello! Inuyasha?" Kagome waved her hand infront of his face.

"What?"

She sighed. "Never mind." She turned back around and quickened her pace to catch up with Sango, who was already several feet away from her. Inuyasha walked slower and stared at her as she walked away.

'_I like her walk…wait! What am I thinking…she's just my jewel shard detector.' _

* * *

Well, pretty good right? I think so. Review if you want. Flames welcome (Yay! Pretty, pretty fire)!

Cya!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Inuyasha. However, one day I will become the greatest manga artist in the world and be filthy rich (pssht, yeah right, maybe in my dreams)!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Inuyasha!" Kagome rushed out to where Inuyasha sat in his tree.

"What do you want now?" He responded looking down at her tiredly.

Kagome placed her hands on her hips and turned around. "Fine, I guess I won't tell you where I sense the jewel!"

Inuyasha jumped out of the tree beside her. "No, no. I'm sorry, where is it!"

Kagome turned back around so she could face him and replied, "It's that way." She pointed west.

"Okay, let's go then." Inuyasha motioned for her to get on his back but Kagome hesitated.

"Shouldn't we go get the others?"

"No, I can handle it." Inuyasha once again

"But…"

"Just hurry up and get on my back, " he said motioning for her to get on.

Kagome hesitated, but climbed on and Inuyasha sped off in the direction Kagome pointed to.

A few minutes later the hit a clearing in the forest they had been traveling through and Inuyasha stopped.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as he let her down gently off of his back. He looked around suspiciously and snarled at nothing in particular. "I smell wolf," he said gripping the hilt of the Tetsusaiga in his right hand.

Sure enough, Kouga appeared only moments later in a gust of wind.

"Kouga." Inuyasha snarled and drew the Tetsusaiga. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to claim what's mine of course." He motioned toward Kagome with his right hand keeping is left hidden behind his back.

"What makes you think you'll succeed this time after all the times you've failed?"

"This." Bringing his left hand out from behind his back, he revealed the almost complete shikon jewel. Inuyasha looked disbelievingly at him and Kagome gasped.

Kouga started to laugh and then glowered at Inuyasha. "Hand over Kagome now and you won't get hurt. Too badly, that is." He broke out in maniacal laughter as he awaited Inuyasha's decision.

"Never." Inuyasha held Tetsusaiga pointed at Kouga as it transformed.

Kagome grabbed his arm. "Inuyasha, be careful."

Inuyasha looked at her and gave a faint smile. "Don't worry about me. I'm not gonna let him take you.'

Kagome backed off. She was surprised at his concern and the fact that he had smiled at her like that.

_'What was that all about? He's been acting so strange lately…'_

"How did you get that?" Inuyasha demanded as he turned his attention away from Kagome.

"It's simple. Naraku gave it to me when I promised I'd kill you."

"Why? I thought you hated Naraku! He killed your comrades," Kagome cut in from behind Inuyasha.

"Because I hate mutt-face over here even more. Besides now that I have the jewel, I can kill Naraku with it after he's dead. Then, there will be nothing stopping you and me from being together!"

* * *

Well, I think that this is kinda stupid, but I started it so, by George, I will finish it! 

Your comments, or questions, or criticism, or even just you taking the time to tell me how crappy this story is, would be greatly appreciated. Thank you in advance!

Cya!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. But the day will come when all of my fantasies will come true and she will sign Inuyasha over to me! Woohoo! Actually, that'll probably never happen, but I can only hope…(crosses fingers).

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Now that I have the jewel, I can kill Naraku with it after he's dead. Then, there will be nothing stopping you and me from being together!"

"Over my dead body!" Inuyasha yelled as he charged at Kouga.

"That would be the plan, half-wit." Kouga dodged Inuyasha's sword as it came down above him and he skidded to a hault behind Inuyasha. He held the jewel up infront of his face. "All I have to do is fuse the jewel with my body and killing you will be simple."

Panicking, Kagome picked up a bow and arrow, preparing to fire a shot. _'I have to help Inuyasha. I really don't want to hurt Kouga, but if he fuses the jewel with his body, Inuyasha'll be done for!' _She fired at Kouga, but he dodged the incoming arrow.

"Kagome…" Kouga began, but didn't manage to finish as Inuyasha, once again, charged at him. Kouga evaded every one of Inuyasha's strikes but one, which cut him deep in his forearm.

"Not as fast as you thought you were, eh, Kouga?"

Surprisingly, Kouga smirked as he looked at the deep cut. "Wrong, dog-boy." With the hand opposite his bleeding arm, he held the almost complete Shikon jewel on top of his arm, pushing it into the wound. The more blood oozed out the father the jewel was pushed in until both his arm and the shard were covered in the thick crimson liquid. Kouga winced slightly as he inserted the jewel in his arm.

"No!" Inuyasha yelled, swinging the Tetsusaiga wildly at Kouga. Kouga dodged the swing with great ease. Inuyasha seemed to be slowing down, all the while, Kouga's speed was increasing. He got stronger every second and Inuyasha and Kagome could see that his body was changing as well.

The nest time, Inuyasha ran at him, Kouga didn't even try to evade his attack. With one swipe of Kouga's now, even more powerful claws, Inuyasha was sent flying backwards until he slammed into a tree. He fell to the ground while moaning in pain, and then stood up with much difficulty.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. She began to run towards him, but he motioned for her stay away.

Kouga let out a low, harsh laugh from a furry snout that was no protruding from his face.

Inuyasha swallowed nervously. _'He hasn't fully processed the jewel yet. All I have to do is cut off that arm!'_ He held Tetsusaiga out infront of him, pointed at Kouga's arm.

Inuyasha ran at Kouga, locked onto his new target. The fang hit Kouga's arm, but didn't seem to affect him in the least. Kouga swiped at Inuyasha with his right hand. Inuyasha went flying once again and smashed into the ground making a dust cloud puff up around him. He struggled to his feet and spat out blood that was pooling inside of his mouth.

"Stupid half-demon! My agility and power increase, why wouldn't you think my defense wouldn't as well?" He laughed again and made the next move. "Now I finish you off!" Kouga yelled, running at Inuyasha and launching a clawed punch. Inuyasha braced himself, holding Tetsusaiga up for defense but Kouga used his other hand to stab Inuyasha through the stomach with his claws. Inuyasha screamed as Kouga's hand passed through his insides and out through his back. As Kouga withdrew his hand, Inuyasha screamed again and collapsed onto the ground.

"No! Inuyasha!" Disregarding what Inuyasha told her earlier, Kagome over and knelt beside him.

"Get away…Kagome…" Inuyasha staggered between gasps for air.

"But, you're bleeding so badly," Kagome sniffled as tears began to form at the sides of her eyes.

"It's…nothing…I…I need to finish him…off now, before…he gets to powerful." Inuyasha slowly got to his feet. He slouched over, barely able to hold up Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha, no…" Kagome began, but Inuyasha was ignoring her as he advanced towards Kouga. "So what? You're a little more powerful than before. But I won't lose to a stupid wolf like you, and I won't lose Kagome! I'll never let you have her! I love her too much!"

Kagome gasped, her eyes wide in shock. _'What? Did he just…?'_

He set Held Tetsusaiga up infront of him as he glowered at Kouga. He jumped up and yelled, "Wind Scar!" as he swung his sword. A blast shot forth from the Tetsusaiga, leaving deep tread marks in the earth, and hit Kouga dead on.

Dust was blown up so it fogged their vision and when it cleared, Kouga was gone.

Inuyasha sighed and collapsed backwards. Kagome rushed to his side. "Inuyasha?" His eyes were closed and Kagome shook him, trying to wake him up. "Inuyasha!" she repeated again, slightly louder than the first time. "INUYASHA!" she yelled frantically, but he showed no signs of waking up.

* * *

Ah, the big fight scene, we all knew it was coming soon. It was a little bloody, but what fight scene is not? It's not as bad as something else I wrote for one of my other fanfics. Anyway, I hope you like, and I'll try to update soon. The next chapter will be the last! Woosh, I almost have twocomplete fics.

Reviews always motivate me to update!

Cya!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (or that song by 50 Cent). Woo, this is the last time I have to say this for this story. But, the evil disclaimer will still plague me through many other fanfics. It never dies…(shakes fist at disclaimer).

* * *

**Chapter Four **

Inuyasha sighed and collapsed backwards. Kagome rushed to his side. "Inuyasha?" His eyes were closed and Kagome shook him, trying to wake him up. "Inuyasha!" she repeated again, slightly louder than the first time. "INUYASHA!" she yelled frantically, but he showed no signs of waking up.

Kagome fell to down and buried her face in his bloody clothes. "N-no…you can't be dead!" she sobbed.

Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly, and almost immediately, his face contorted into an expression of sheer and utter pain. He let out a sound that was a mix of a whimper and a moan.

"Wh-where'd that damn wolf go?" Inuyasha asked blankly.

Kagome's head shot up and she looked him straight in the eyes before hugging him fiercely. "Inuyasha! You're alive!"

Inuyasha groaned. "I won't be for long if you keep strangling me!"

Kagome got off of him and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." She looked around the bloodied battlefield and managed to pick out Kouga amongst the surroundings. He was horribly injured, despite the fact that he had the aid of the Shikon Jewel. He'd been thrown into the surrounding forest from the blast of the Tetsusaiga's Wind Scar and had taken down at least four trees. His head was badly injured, at least a cracked skull and some pierced skin. His legs were crushed, he'd almost lost an arm, and, on top of all that, he was out cold.

"You don't have to worry to much about Kouga anymore Inuyasha. I'll take of the rest." Kagome got up and started walking away, but she barely got three steps away before Inuyasha started whining.

"Where are you going Kagome?" Kagome's head dropped.

"I'm going to get the jewel. Kouga still has it, in case you've forgotten."

"I know, but…" Inuyasha decided not to question Kagome's strong will to help him. After all, he had unintentionally declared he loved her.

Kagome slowly made her way, very slowly, to where the unconscious Kouga lay. "Alright, easy does it, Kagome," she muttered to herself, preparing for the worst. She knelt down beside Kouga and sat there for a while, watching the pattern of his breathing. His chest rose and fell slowly, but between extremely long intervals. Kagome looked down to see the arm that the Shikon Jewel had nastily been shoved into. Luckily, the jewel still stuck out a little bit, at least enough for Kagome's delicate fingers to pick it out.

She took a deep breath and turned Kouga's arm over, then quickly removed her hand, just in case the wolf awakened. Luckily for her, he didn't. _'Okay, here we go.' _Kagome put two fingers on Kouga's wrist to steady it, and then her right hand went to work. Her forefinger and thumb managed to get a good grasp on the jewel. Despite the warm blood and muscle closed over it, Kagome managed to extract the jewel from Kouga's arm. The breath that she had held was slowly released and sheshuddered. _'I'm never digging into someone's arm again,'_ she thought wincing.

"I'm sorry Kouga," she said softly, now looking at his at his beaten face. After hesitating a moment, she got up and ran back over to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! I got it," she said as she ran back over to him. She waved the jewel in the air. "Go Kagome, it's your birthday. Gonna party like it's your birthday…"

Inuyasha could breathe easy now. He let out a sigh of relief. _'Thank the Gods she's safe. If he'd gotten up and done anything to her, damn, he'd wish he was never born.'_

The million-mile-per-hour buzzing of wings brought Inuyasha out of la-la land and back to reality. Kagome had stopped a few feet away from him. A swarm of Naraku's venomous insects had surrounded her and she squealed. One of the wasps took the jewel from Kagome as she panicked. The insect jail finally deteriorated from Kagome who quickly ran over to Inuyasha.

"Kagome, are you alright? Where's the jewel?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay I guess, but…they got the jewel. Oh well…I guess we should look at those wounds, huh?" Kagome said and started to gently pull off Inuyasha fire-rat haori.

Inuyasha was completely confused. They had lost practically the whole Shikon Jewel! He grabbed Kagome's hands, stopping her from what she was doing. "Baka! Are you mentally challenged or something! You practically gave away the Shikon no Tama!" Kagome lowered her gaze, returning to dressing Inuyasha's wound. Inuyasha sighed and let go of her hands. "Why Kagome?"

The two sat in silence as Kagome finished putting bandages on Inuyasha, who was obviously feeling a lot better.

"There," kagome said, finishing off the bandaging and standing up. "You're good to go." Inuyasha pulled on his clothes.

"Feh."

Kagome rolled her eyes and turned to face Kaede's village.

"Kagome, why?"

Kagome turned around to face Inuyasha. "Why what?"

"Why would you practically give the jewel away? We could've been done our quest in a mere few days!

"We could have, but then what Inuyasha? What would happen then?" Kagome asked with a little whine.

"Easy," Inuyasha said, slowly getting up. "I'd make my wish."

"There you go! You answered your own question." Kagome turned back around and started walking.

"What the hell are you talking about? Don't you want me to make my wish?" Inuyasha yelled, hi anger rising.

Kagome stopped. She sniffled and clenched he fists at her side. "No, I don't want you to make your wish! I don't ever want to complete the frickin jewel okay!" Her voice echoed through the air. Inuyasha looked taken back. He'd never seen Kagome that mad. He opened his mouth to say something but Kagome spoke first. "Let me guess, you're going to ask why?" She turned to face a very confused hanyou. "Because I don't want to leave." Tears ran down Kagome's cheeks. "I don't want to leave Sango or Shippou, or that pervert Miroku. Or even Kikyou and Naraku! And I sure as hell don't wanna leave you." Kagome fell to her knees, her body shaking from sobs.

"But…Kagome…"

"Don't you get it?" Kagome grabbed the edge of her skirt. "I don't want to go home, I don't want to leave your side. I can't…because…it's all because I love you Inuyasha. Not Kouga, not Sesshomaru, not Hojou, just you!" Kagome's tears had run out, and she was now hiccupping every three words.

"Wow," Inuyasha managed to squeeze out. He shifted over to sit beside Kagome and put his am around her. He pulled her closer so that she was leaning on his shoulder. "Um…I…I love you too Kagome."

As if on cue, it started to rain. Inuyasha had never been happier, sitting in the rain with Kagome beside him.

He hugged her closer. "I love you too"

**The End

* * *

**

There, a nice, big sappy ending for you. My friend Mon-gua (aka: Tangled Up Inside) helped me write it, 'cause I'm not much of a romance writer but it deserved a happy ending. Well, I could've posted the alternate ending, but that's just evil.

Thank you to,

WolfSisterKorrina, Cute-Girl-Kagome2001, YoukoMayu, HYPERPISCES, waterdragon1111, Sahrah Marmlade, Mystic-Soul, Lady Moon Dragon, Falling Tenshi, Mrz. Potter, and Tangled Up Inside….

…for reviewing me. I love you guys! (Hugs reviewers)

I hope that'll you'll read my other stories, I know some of you already have, and anything I post inthe future.

Don't forget to review on your way out!

Cya!


End file.
